Forum:Friend Voucher Exchange
If someone is in need of exchanging Friend Vouchers, where can he go? Is there an official centralized topic or it is sufficient to post a request here? Thanks, Gio I’ve been curious about this too. I have some Friend Vouchers that need exchanging as well. PorygonX 04:50, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Looks like there is now. Everyone, please be clear which game you are looking to exchange for (MP3:C/MPT) and which world region you are in (NA/EU/Japan). ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:06, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, neat! Well, I have Metroid Prime 3: Corruption (the North American version) and have a total of 18 Friend Vouchers. I'm willing to exchange up to all of them. My Wii code is: 3298 3229 6716 2538.PorygonX 23:35, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, this may seem a little late, but seeing as you have the north american version, would you be so kind as to give me friend credits? But first, how many friend vouchers do you have? (Latinlingo 18:39, September 15, 2010 (UTC)) Oh, hey, sorry that's the thing; I just found a guy on another forum and traded with him about a month or two ago and didn't get the chance to update the trade request on this page. It takes 15 friend credits to unlock everything in MP3—I have only 7 friend vouchers left on my game, however. Do you still want those, or would you like to try to find someone else who can trade you an exact 15? By the way, to you, or anyone else, I'm also still looking to trade Friend Vouchers on the North American version of Metroid Prime: Trilogy. PorygonX 23:58, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Theres a solution to this problem :) If youve got a nearby SD card that is compatible with your wii, you can make a copy of your Prime 3 save file and put it into the SD. Then, you can send me the 7 friend vouchers from your original save file thats still on your wii. Then, delete that file and transfer into the wii the copy of the file you made earlier on the SD card. Then send the additionnal 7 friend vouchers. With this method, you're able to multiply your friend vouchers to unlimited quantities. You'll be able to give me all 15 of them! However, if you think im asking for too much, i understand. (Latinlingo 02:36, September 20, 2010 (UTC)) Well, yes, but I know how hard it is to get Friend Credits if no one around you in real life has the game, so I'll do the SD card trick and trade you an even 15 for 15! What is your Wii number? Mine is above in an earlier post. PorygonX 14:57, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I'll write it here as soon as possible. Thanks a bunch! 8259 4550 2509 4197 Thats my wii code. Respond in this forum so that we can get things started. (Latinlingo 00:47, September 25, 2010 (UTC)) Okay, I've added your Wii code to my Wii's address book. Once you've added mine and they connect, I'll send you the 15 vouchers first, since I have to do the SD card trick. Once you receive all 15 you can send me 15 in return. Sound good? PorygonX 19:46, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I've added yours and im gonna leave my wii on so that itll connect with your wii whenever you connect online too. So now i play the waiting game :). (Latinlingo 18:31, October 1, 2010 (UTC)) Does anyone own the Metroid Prime Trilogy, I need 15 vouchers. Thanks. Metroid Master 20:13, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Metroid Master, I can help you out with that as well, assuming you have the North American version. PorygonX 12:01, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey PorygonX, my wii is gonna stay online today till like... midnight i guess. Will you be online today as well?(Latinlingo 20:49, October 4, 2010 (UTC)) Sorry, I just got this message, but yes I will. You know, alternatively to leaving your Wii on, you could just leave it plugged in with the Standby Connection on. Go to Wii Options>Wii Settings>WiiConect24>Standby Connection>On>Confirm. Do that, I'll do the same, and they'll both connect! PorygonX 06:37, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay never mind, you’re now listed in my address book; however your name is not in black on the game. Please make sure that your MP3:C save file is set to be “discoverable” in the game’s internet settings. Once you’ve confirmed that it is set as discoverable let me know; if your name is still in black I know what the problem might be. PorygonX 07:50, October 5, 2010 (UTC) i JUST set it in discoverable. Your name is in black, just to let you know. - Latinlingo. Okay, Latinlingo, I sent you your Friend Vouchers and I received mine. Our trade is completed. Thanks again! Now, Metroid Master, if you are still looking to trade Friend Vouchers in Metroid Prime: Trilogy—I can trade with you! PorygonX 00:11, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Is anyone still here willing to give vouchers? I have 16 to exchange if anyone needs them and I really want to be able to unlock everything. I do not have any friend credits from anyone. It would be very much appreciated! -Thanks, ZClayton Friend Code: 2200.5913.6835.9860 10:12PM(PT) June 25, 2011, Metroid Prime Trilogy, North American Version ZClayton, I'm in the same boat as you regarding Trilogy, so I will trade with you. My Wii number is: 3298 3229 6716 2538 I've already added yours. Also you say you have 16 to exchange. Only 15 are needed to unlock everything. Did you mean 15 or do you just want 16? PorygonX 11:43, June 28, 2011 (UTC) I figured I would just give the number of all of them that I have just in case I would have to exchange between two people, one has 8 to give the other has 7 or something like that. Fortunately I do not have to do that! Thanks man, I really appreciate it. I just added you. -ZClayton 11:41 (PT), June 28th, 2011 Okay, when I am able I'll be sending you 15 vouchers and then you can send me 15 in exchange. I think it would be best if you just hang onto the last one you have now incase something comes up where you need it—you never know. PorygonX 01:38, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Sounds like a good plan. Yeah that is a good idea to keep the last one, thank you. I will send those as soon as it finally lets me. The friend code registration system is not very kind to me. -ZClayton 9:55PM (PT), June 28, 2011 Alright, our trade is complete! Thanks again! PorygonX 11:01, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey hey I'd like to exchange some friend vouchers too, anyone willing to do it?? - Pepepuff My Wii Number is: 2981 5757 0570 8728. (PAL) If anyone else wants to exchange vouchers add me or e-mail me. ---> Curryswy@gmail.com